


Night Cycle

by Winsister



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Krolia gets a mention because I love her, M/M, Nightmares, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 06, Sharing a Bed, Shiro loves Keith and Keith loves Shiro, fight me, so not brothers, we die like writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winsister/pseuds/Winsister
Summary: On the long journey to Earth Keith has nightmares about Shiro's death. Shiro offers to let him share his cot. They each get more than they were excepting from the experience.____The words ‘I died Keith” echoed through his head.The only thing that kept them at bay was Shiro. He was warm and safe and alive in his arms. They’d been spending their night cycles like this since nearly the beginning of their journey to Earth.____





	Night Cycle

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this to be a soft, gentle little thing but because it is me it turned to frottage and mutual orgasms. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> In all seriousness I can’t believe I finally posted something. I've not posted a fic anywhere since 2011. My Google drive is full of Keith/Shiro fic that I have been writing for about two years. Nearly none of it is done because I can never focus on one thing for long and I always want my fics to be long fics. Stuff that is done I feel I need a beta for. This morning I woke up with this bunny and decided screw it. Write it. Edit it. No beta. Post it. Done. 
> 
> I am trying to finish my long Garrison era pre-slash story for NaNoWrMo. If anyone is interested in being a beta for that please let me know!

The words ‘I died Keith” echoed through his head.

The only thing that kept them at bay was Shiro. He was warm and safe and alive in his arms. They’d been spending their night cycles like this since nearly the beginning of their journey to Earth.

It had started with Keith waking in the cockpit of black, covered in a cold sweat. The same nightmare that had been plaguing him since the cloning facility, since his fight with that thing wearing Shiro’s face, had awoken him. Shiro dead and beyond his reach forever, stuck in the endless void of the black lion’s consciousness. Or worse slowly fading out before his eyes never to return.

He’d crept to the storage room where Shiro had a cot, leaving his mom to watch the helm. Keith had just stood over him watching him sleep feeling like a total creep but unable to stop himself, unable to do anything but this. Watch Shiro breathing.

A soft sleepy croak of “Keith?” had startled him out of his fixation on Shiro’s rising and falling chest.

“Sorry Shiro. Go back to sleep,” he said ashamed for having woken him when he so badly needed the rest. He had enough trouble sleeping with his own nightmares and didn’t need Keith to lurk over him. Shiro sat up and looked around. His eyes landed on Keith’s untouched cot.

“Can’t sleep?” he asked.

“No. I’ll try now though. You get some rest.”

“Come here,” Shiro said shifting over and patting the narrow space beside him. It was ridiculous. There was no way their two muscular bodies would fit comfortably in the small space. Keith took the offer up instantaneously and instinctively though as a wave of longing rushed through him. He ached to be close to Shiro. To hold him. To be held by him. He needed it. They wiggled around to get comfortable ending up with Shiro on his right side pressed against the wall and his arm slung over Keith’s waist. He bent his arm at the elbow and his hand was gripping Keith’s under armor suit tightly near the middle of his shoulder blades, pulling him in with all the strength his one arm could muster.

Keith had wrapped both his arms around Shiro, holding on just as tight. A sigh of pure relief escaped him once they were pressed fully against each other. This was exactly what he had needed. He felt relaxed for the first time in over a week. Shiro let out a similar sound. Had he needed this too? Could Keith be of some use to him after all?

They lay there together, breathing in sync, hearts beating against each other’s chests. Keith thought he might never have felt such peace. They’d shared beds before, back at the garrison but it had never felt quite like this. It had always given Keith comfort and he’d felt on those nights that he was loved for the first time since his dad had died. He’d remembered those nights with an almost desperate yearning the year that Shiro had been gone. It felt different now though somehow. My brother he thought, he’s my brother. He knew this is not how brothers behaved. Brother’s didn’t hold each other like this. Even back at the garrison they’d held each other close, closer than brothers probably did. Keith hadn’t know what he felt for Shiro then but he thought he knew now.

He knew that his feelings for Shiro were not a brother’s feelings. What he felt for Shiro was love and protectiveness. It was a beautiful tenderness and affection. These were all things that brothers could feel for one another. He was pretty sure of that, even with his limited experience with family. But his feelings were also wrapped with passion and laced with desire. That was as inappropriate for brothers as his gazing at Shiro longingly while he’d slept had been.

Surly if Shiro thought of Keith purely as a brother he would not be holding him like this. This felt like a lover’s embrace. Again though Keith’s lack of experience made him hesitant. How was he to know?

Keith’s arms were limited in movement thanks to the wall that caught his limbs against Shiro’s back but he stroked with his hands where he could. Shiro pulled him impossibly closer. Keith’s hand caught on the hem of the sleep shirt Shiro wore. He wanted Shiro’s skin and could see no reason to deny himself. His fingers splayed out on Shiro’s lower back, caressing his flesh softly.

“Oooh Keith,” Shiro said on a breath, barely audible. Shiro’s hand slid up on to Keith’s neck and then higher combing through the hair at the base of his skull. Shiro shifted to give himself better access to Keith’s locks as he ran his fingers through them and massaged at his scalp. Keith let out a short embarrassing moan. Shiro’s movements had taken his back from against the wall, giving Keith more access to Shiro as well. He took full advantage and smoothed his hands up and down Shiro’s flesh, where ever he could reach.

Shiro was semi hard against Keith’s thigh. He moved his leg over Shiro’s and slotted their erections together. This was definitely something that brother’s didn’t do, this time Keith was sure. Shiro gave an aborted thrust of his hips, like the movement had been involuntary and he had choked it off.

“Keeeith,” he said in that same breathy whisper. Keith could hear exactly what he needed to in that exhaled word. Desire. Shiro wanted this too. Keith thrust once and Shiro moaned. Keith did again and again.

“Keith, yessss,” Shiro hissed, still soft, nearly sub-vocal.

“Shiro,” Keith said, louder and just a bit wrecked. He had to be absolutely sure. “Do you want this?”

“Yes. Keith I want anything you will give me,” he answered equally wrecked. Keith rocked his hips forward, harder than he had before. They both moaned no longer so softly. Their bodies rocked together in unison, a steady rhythm building between them while their hands explored everywhere they could reach.

Keith could feel his climax building. They’d never even kissed. “Oooooohh,” he moaned out completely unable to hold in the sounds of his pleasure. Shiro moaned back his thrust becoming faster. Somehow Shiro gained the leverage to flip them. Now he thrust hard, clearly nearing his own end. Keith went pliant, letting Shiro control the pace.

Shiro stopped suddenly. Keith moaned in pure frustration. “I’m close Keith. Are you?” Shiro asked.

“Yes, yes please don’t stop Shiro. I need more,” Keith said with desperation.

Shiro pressed his hips against Keith’s and rocked, rubbing them together. The friction was delicious but not nearly enough.

“More,” Keith moaned out. Shiro started to thrust a little harder again. Keith was right on that precipice, held there for a blissful couple of seconds that stretched out until he fell over with a cry of “Shiro!”

Shiro was grunting and panting above him, thrusting faster as he neared his own completion.  
“Keith! Oooohhh,” he moaned. Low and deep and satisfied. Shiro collapsed on him. His weight was welcome rather than suffocating. Keith luxuriated in it.

They were a mess but Keith found that he just didn’t care in this moment. God. He and Shiro had just had orgasms together. Keith was no expert but he thought that kind of meant that they’d had some sort of sex.

Shiro slid off him as much as he could in the limited space and ran his hand down the side of Keith’s head, stroking his hair and then along his face.

“Keith. God. That was. Wow,” Shiro said.

“Very eloquent Shiro,” Keith said teasingly.

“Shut up. You just blew my mind. Happy?”

“I think I might be happier than I’ve ever been,” Keith answered honestly.

Shiro rolled over against the wall and Keith turned on his side so that they could see each other properly.

“So brothers huh?” Shiro asked with a smile but Keith could see some lingering insecurity.

“No,” Keith answered. “I don’t love you like a brother. I’m in love with you. I think I have been for a long time.”

“Me too. I mean.” He paused and took one of Keith’s hands in his and met his eyes dead on. “I’m in love with you too. I love you Keith.”

“Can I kiss you?” Keith asked.

“No. I think we should wait until we are ready, don’t want things to more to fast.”

Keith slapped his shoulder playfully. “Ass,” he said.

They got off the cot to clean up and change with quick, perfunctory movements, both eager to get back to where they had been. They curled up together in much the same position they had begun in. Somehow they managed to pull each other even closer. They slept. Keith slept better that night than he had in such a long time that it felt like the first good sleep of his life.

Now Keith lay holding his lover no longer plagued by the nightmares that had haunted them both. They’d kissed plenty and more. They’d yet to take that last step but Keith knew they would. He just had to be patient.


End file.
